


drained

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Caring, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: Her eyes fixate on the cracks in the floor. Her mind trying to distract her from the exhaustion settling in her bones. Trying to distract her from the left over panic in her system. Or the strong feelings of self-hatred swimming in her head.





	drained

**Author's Note:**

> pls be careful!! descriptions of the aftermaths of a panic attack!

Brody breathes audibly, her arms wrapped around herself. Trying to shield herself from the world. The sounds and noises and colours and movements and- she needed to get away. But there's nowhere for her to run. Her only release is sleep. 

She fucking hates it. 

Her eyes fixate on the cracks in the floor. Her mind trying to distract her from the exhaustion settling in her bones. Trying to distract her from the left over panic in her system. Or the strong feelings of self-hatred swimming in her head. 

Her legs slowly sliding up to her chest- it's hard to move them, they're so heavy and she's so tired. She has to use her hands to move them. But it doesn't help much, her hands are still shaking. 

Shaking, shaking and shaking as she moves to cradle her knees. 

There's dried tears on her face. They're like tarmac, forcing her face to be expressionless and tight.  

Her heart still hurts and stings, the ability of breathing slowly coming back to her.  

Her stomach still swirls.  

Her head is still filled with panic ridden thoughts. 

She's drained from her panic attack. 

"Brody, c'mon, let me take care of you," Violet says, her voice soft and quiet, careful not to startle Brody. Her arms holding out to Brody, knowing that above all else, Brody needed physical affection.  

Brody tilts her head to Violet slowly, the energy used up on her panic attack making her movements slow and weak. Her own arms moving to hold out to Violet, waiting for her to pull her into her arms and suck out all the need and want to be loved and cradled and cared for and wanted and needed.  

Violet obligued. Her arms winding tight around Brody, silent as Brody sobbed into her neck. Her tears soaking into Violet's clothing. Her crying noises wrecked and pained, like they had been trapped in her body for too long and had finally made an escape.  

Violet held her through it. Loved her, cradled her, cared for her, wanted her and needed her. Pressed kisses to her head, a hand moving to clutch at Brody's tightly. 

She hopes she can do better for Brody next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if this is in canon or alternate canon or modern au. im just projecting onto brody rihiughu4


End file.
